Talk:Black Manta
I think Black Manta biological relation to Aqualad should just be kept to the "Relationship" section for the time being since the only source is Greg Weisman and that's only based on CIT. Sure their related, but I think we're jumping ahead bit considering this would presumably be a shocking discovery or maybe even a plot point. It would be like going ahead and just saying Miss Martian is not related to Martian Manhunter or Artemis is not the niece of Green Arrow. In fact I think Black Manta's relation to Aqualad is the only thing that has not been hinted at, at least not in the episodes anyway. It would be nice to let the episodes play out for themselves and not be presumptuous just because of a few ambiguous hints have been dropped now and then. Like I said I'm sure at least some of these are true, lets just wait it out and have a little surprise to what's coming otherwise it's a bit of a spoiler for what's to come and if spoilers weren't a worry then Ask Greg would be full of them. IMHO. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :It was spoiled long before the series started, not by Greg. --'Tupka (talk|wall) 14:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' ::I know, but that's the source that's used and it just looks too spoilery to be right in his intro. I guess others think differently. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::You know what, I agree. I don't think it should be in the introductory paragraph. Maybe put it in the Early history section? -- Supermorff (talk) 15:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::You know what, that's probably better. I didn't really understand the concern earlier, but this makes sense. --'Tupka (talk|wall) 15:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' :::::You know what too, I agree. ― Thailog 15:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You know what, fixed. -- Supermorff (talk) 15:26, March 4, 2012 (UTC) What do we call Black Manta's vessels? Three appeared so far: a ginormous base, the sub he used in Season 1, and the flying submersible Aqualad used in Alienated. I'm not sure if the Season 1 sub is the same as the season 2 sub. - Edited by Zergrinch - 08:34, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :The sub he used in Downtime is the Manta sub. I've been calling his base that (and I've changed the picture) but I'm not entirely sure it's the same, now that you mention it. Kaldur calls his own sub the Manta-flyer when he orders his men to retreat. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC)' ::There are two vessels. The immense Manta-Sub, which first appeared in 108, and the smaller Manta-Flyer, which first appeared in 203 and rendezvous with the Sub at the end of the episode. There's no 'ginormous base', unless you're counting Malina Island.--Gweisman (talk) 11:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Citizenship So is Black Manta a citizen of the United States if so sources please? 10:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Would you stop? 1.In this case it's not relevant, he actually is plain african american. 2. We have hinting from at the least the decor from the inside of the sub that he is african heritage,not sure if we've had actual sources of african american from greg but even THAT isn't necessary to please this troll. 3. Our conjecture policy, race is allowed to be appropriated from mainstream dc, In the comics, Black Manta is African American plain as day, born and bred. 10:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, someone has once again removed "African-American" from Manta's physical description, and once again it has been reverted. I reviewed the conjecture policy , and there are two exceptions: names for characters, and names of species (NOT race) for character infobox. Claiming that Black Manta is African-American seems to be pushing it. In fact, from what we've seen in Young Justice, it can be argued at although Black Manta DOES have African roots (based on his room decor), he doesn't necessarily have American citizenship. He doesn't appear to have an American accent, for example -- he certainly doesn't sound like an ebonics speaker that one would expect from an African-American of his comics background. So I would like to clarify this by asking for all of your opinions: is he, in fact, American, and even if he's not, does the conjecture policy support us claiming that he is? - Edited by Zergrinch - 09:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think anyone who's removed the change, myself included, is overly concerned with whether or not American is accurate, but that what it's being changed into is or isn't PC. I think I was the most recent one to change it back, and I did it because "black-skinned" sounded a little racists to me. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 13:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::: Interesting. I never actually felt it was racist, because the polar equivalent of black-skinned, which is white-skinned (aka caucasian), doesn't feel racist to me. Just my two cents. Obviously majority view applies. - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think "dark skined" might work a bit better, but I think the best option would be "man of African decent". How does everyone feel about that? - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 18:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I apologise if I have upset anyone it was a genuine question, I will no longer make any more enquiries. Thank you for your time. 11:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Black Manta's Celebrity Hot Tub I was suprised that no one added anything on this spin-off.--Gweisman (talk) 11:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't there be a link to the BMCHT page somewhere on Black Manta's page? Gweisman (talk) 19:33, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure where. Hat note or Background in other media? ― Thailog 20:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Fighting Ability Black Manta clearly has some fighting ability in "Complications" -- although he was completely outclassed, he did get a few hits in on Sportsmaster. Do we include this in his powers, or would you guys think it was a lucky shot? - Edited by Zergrinch - 13:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC)